Arms of an Angel
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: Buffy - WWE cross over - - A sweet, (well i think sweet) romance between Willow and Glenn Jacobs (Kane) \one chapter only/


All right we all know I don't own any of the Wrestlers here so don't rub it in. They are the soul property of either themselves or WWE. Plus I do not own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters and Angel characters used within and I have no legal hold over them in anyway what so ever.  
  
Title Arms of an Angel 1/1  
  
Author name Me  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com Category: Romance Pairing Willow/Kane Spoilers none really  
  
Rating M 15 (I don't know how you all rate it in the US so I'm going for mature - there's nothing really in here to offend  
  
Author's comments I just started writing this after watching a Pretender episode, the part About the shirt came from that - well up until he puts her on the bed anyway  
  
"Have you seen my red shirt?"  
  
Glenn called from the bedroom, searching through his bad once again for his shirt  
  
"What one?" The feminine voice called back through the bathroom door  
  
"The red one Will - its red and it's a shirt"  
  
He said standing to his full height slightly frowning as he looked at the closed door before he turned back to search under the hotel bed even though he knew there was no way it could have found its way under it in the short hours they had been there. With his backed turned he didn't see the vision now lazily draping herself against the open door, dressed only in the massive button down shirt her lover had just been looking for  
  
"You talking about this one" She said huskily, a sensual smirk gracing her face as he turned to her.  
  
"Why I do believe it is" He whispered stepping towards her, his large arm wrapping around her small waist and bringing her body in close with his  
  
"Now, do you want to tell me why you're always wearing my shirts?"  
  
"Because they smell like you" She whispered standing on her tiptoes and softly kissing him before he could reply. With easy he lifted her in his arms, and within seconds made the trip to there king size bed.  
  
"Every time I see you, you amaze me even more" He murmured against her neck, nuzzling it as he spoke again  
  
"I will never know how I got to be so lucky"  
  
Cupping his face in her hands she brought his head back up to her, lightly kissing his nose before moving her lips across his face, tenderly kissing each eye, each cheek, down the side of his jaw and finally his mouth. Their tongues' exploring each other's mouths like it was their first kiss, and in a way it was, only pulling away when the need for oxygen burnt at her lungs.  
  
"You taste like wild berries"  
  
She murmured against his lips as one of her delicate hands tangled into his dark curly hair as the other ran the smooth length of his back, kneading the muscles it ran over. His own hands were steadily moving through the small clear buttons on his shirt, with each new inch of skin exposed his lips memorized. Moving from her neck, to collar bone then lightly kissing the swell of her breast just above the white lace of her bra, sucking on the smooth skin for a moment before moving to the other side until he ever so elegantly kissed the valley between them, smirking against her skin as she gasped, arching her back as he leisurely moved lower, kissing her stomach, leaving little love bites as he moved along.  
  
"No fare your teasing"  
  
The red head groaned out as he tongue dipped into her belly button - Willow once again arched off the bed when his small chuckle shimmied over her wet skin.  
  
"Why yes I am"  
  
His said cockily finally unraveling his shirt from her lithe body, taking in the sight of her. Her long red hair tousled a little where his fingers had pulled the pins from it, her lips swollen and her face had that slight blush to it he loved so much.  
  
His hungry eyes devoured her, the white lace bra she had on looked almost virginal except for the fact he could see her pretty little coral nipples that were now hardened and poking though the flimsy lace - then over her taunt stomach to the matching pair of lace panties, which was covered by another scrape of material which held up those sexy silk stockings he had been given a glimpse of earlier in the day, all in all she was stunning to him - sexy and demure at the same time with a hint of wildness that always kept him on his toes, if not on his back.  
  
"Like what you see lover"  
  
Willow said huskily, her hand wrapping itself back around his neck as he nodded. Sometimes she wondered what the hell she did to deserve such a gentle loving man - granted he beat people up for a living but who was she to say what's normal - she fought demons for most of her teenage and collage years. If only they could see her now, well not now exactly  
  
"You are my world" She whispered feeling the tear silently fall from her green eyes as he gave her the sweetest kiss known to man or woman, gently swiping the tear off her cheek he whispered back  
  
"Good because you're mine too"  
  
Looking up into his stunning blue eyes she could see the emotion swirling in them just as they were in hers, locking in the moment Willow wanted to stay that way for ever but a gruff Texan voice brought them crashing back to earth  
  
"Come on you too, your guests are arriving" "He sure does know how to kill the mood"  
  
Willow mumbled laughing a little after Glenn quickly kissed her one last time and got off the bed taking his shirt with him "Thanks babe - We'll be there in a moment Mark" He yelled through the door, slowly buttoning his shirt  
  
"Such a waste to cover that fine body up" She mumbled crawling off the bed and smacking him on the ass before quickly walking back into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up.  
  
Ten minutes later she was dressed yet again, this time her dress was a little more up to fashion. Its scooped neck and tight bodice defined her small waist, while the shorter skirt showed off legs which were longer than most thought, with her heels which gave her those needed inches, she actually six foot with them on, not that it mattered she still only came up to his shoulder. Make up was fixed and rather than worrying about her stylized hair she pulled the pins out letting it fall in curls down her back  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She asked standing once again in the bathroom doorway smiling at her beautiful man and his best friend  
  
"Little one - you look amazing"  
  
Taking the Texan's hand she smiled when he bent over and gently kissed her cheek  
  
"Why thank you Mark you don't look too bad yourself"  
  
"All right enough compliments, hands off the lady Calloway" Glenn growled, but the smile on his face took the sting out of the words  
  
"Yea, yea Jacobs" The tattooed Texan mumbled letting go of her hand but not before winking at her "You two ready?" Nodding Willow couldn't tears the smile off her face as the three of them walked though the hallway of the hotel  
  
"Here we go, get ready to smile" Mark murmured to them, shaking his head a little  
  
"Open the damn door brother" Patting him on the shoulder she looped her arm though his as they smiled and Mark opened the massive doors, his loud voice echoing through a moment before the applause and laughter died it out "Ladies and gentleman I am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Kane - - opps sorry Glenn Jacobs" Shaking his head Glenn popped his best friend and best man on the side of the head "Idiot" He mumbled before they walked towards the wedding party table.  
  
Feeling soft lips on her hand she looked up at her husband "I love you my wife" "Not as much as I love you my husband" She replied, cupping his face for a moment before they turned back to their friends, family and co-workers  
  
The End 


End file.
